


from today on

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bahorel and Jehan don't realise they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from today on

Jehan has a beautiful laugh, soft and infectious, and it's quite possibly Bahorel's favourite sound in the entire world. On top of that, Jehan is also incredibly ticklish and Bahorel takes advantage of this fact relentlessly. They're having a picnic in the middle of the park because Jehan wanted to see the flowers that have started to bloom in the gardens that border the grass. Jehan has already led Bahorel around by the hand to look at all of them and now, they've claimed a spot on the grass for their picnic blanket. Bahorel waits right up until Jehan sits down before pouncing, tickling xem without mercy.

" _Bahorel_ ," xe gasps, laughing so hard that xe starts to tear up. "That's mean—I wasn't ready for you."

"Kind of the point," Bahorel grins. "I swear, you have the cutest laugh."

"Still not fair," Jehan replies, hooking xyr leg around Bahorel and flipping them over so xe's on top, tickling him in retaliation.

" _Fuck_ ," Bahorel lauhs, twitching underneath xem.

Jehan smiles down at him. "Payback, sweetheart. You can tickle me all you want, but maybe think twice when I know you're even more ticklish than I am."

"I regret ever telling you," Bahorel says breathlessly. "Fuck—Jehan!"

"Do you give up?" Jehan asks, smiling widely.

"Yes, yes, alright," Bahorel gasps. "I give up. You win."

Jehan laughs triumphantly and gets off Bahorel, sitting down beside him and straightening their blanket. "Do you want to open the picnic basket yet? I packed sandwiches and I'm curious to see what you put in our basket, since I wasn't allowed to see it."

"Soon," Bahorel murmurs, still lying down. "Let me regain my breath first."

Jehan lies down beside Bahorel, resting their heads together. "I'm going to take a photo."

Bahorel hums his assent, smiling as Jehan holds xyr phone up to snap a picture. He waits for Jehan to post it to xyr Instagram account before sitting up, pulling their picnic basket close.

"Ooh, are we eating now?" Jehan puts xyr phone down and sits up eagerly.

"We'll eat your sandwiches first," Bahorel says, taking their plates out and the container of sandwiches that Jehan had made and cut into small triangles. They're just as adorable as Jehan is and xe beams when Bahorel says as much. 

They're delicious and Bahorel is hungry from walking around the gardens and from their tickle fight. Jehan seems to be equally hungry, finishing xyr sandwiches just as quickly as Bahorel does.

"I'm just really excited to see what you've made. They're cupcakes, aren't they? You're the best at making cupcakes. What flavour are they?"

Bahorel chuckles, taking his box of cupcakes out of the basket. "Red velvet."

"My favourite!" Jehan reaches out as Bahorel opens the box, taking one.

"I know that," Bahorel says fondly as Jehan bites into xyr cupcake.

"Oh, that's delicious," Jehan murmurs. "These are the best red velvet cupcakes I've had in my entire life, Bahorel. You're amazing."

Bahorel laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not that difficult to make, really. I'll teach you how to make them one day if you want."

"That would be wonderful," Jehan replies with a smile and is about to say more when xyr phone buzzes with notifications, probably from all their friends seeing the photo on Instagram. 

Xe picks up xyr phone to check them with a smile, but then gasps sharply, the smile immediately fading. "Oh."

Bahorel frowns, scrambling to get his own phone out to see what it is, to draw such a reaction from Jehan. The photo is at the top of his own Instagram feed, with the caption: _Day out looking at flowers. I won our tickle fight! :D_

It's a good photo but Bahorel barely spares a thought for that as he scrolls past the likes and to the comments.

He vaguely recognises the username of the commenter as someone who goes to the poetry slams that Jehan participates in every month. The comment reads: _Oh, I didn't realise that guy was your boyfriend. Makes a lot of sense now that I think about it, though. How long have you been dating?_

"Oh," Bahorel echoes.

Jehan looks up from xyr phone, brows drawn together, xyr face bright red. Bahorel swallows hard, not sure of what to say. They stare at each other for a long, awkward moment until Jehan clears xyr throat.

"Are we dating, Bahorel?"

"I…" Bahorel licks his lips. "Do you want to be?"

"Answer my question first," Jehan says in a small voice.

"I wasn't aware that we were," Bahorel replies honestly, taking a deep breath. "…But I think I can see why people would think that we are."

"Micheneau said it _makes a lot of sense_." Jehan bites xyr lip, not looking away from Bahorel.

"I think so too," Bahorel says quietly. 

"You come to all of my poetry slams and every other time I'm performing somewhere."

"And you come to all of my boxing matches," Bahorel replies. "And… I don't know, I don't think I spend as much time with any of our other friends as much as I do with you."

Jehan smiles nervously. "What if we're really bad at dating each other, though? What if it doesn't work out?"

"I don't know, I think we've been doing pretty well for ourselves so far," Bahorel points out. "And we didn't even know we were dating, so I'm guessing we'll be even better at it once we actually know what we're doing." 

"You want to?" Jehan asks, putting xyr phone down. Xe sounds so hopeful that Bahorel has to laugh, taking xyr hands into his own and pulling xem close. 

"I want to," he tells Jehan. "And it might have taken one of your poetry friends pointing it out to make me realise just how much, but… yes I do, Jehan. I really, really want to date you."

"Okay," Jehan replies, laughing that soft, delighted laugh that Bahorel loves so much. "Okay, good. Because I want to date you too. And not just because you make the best cupcakes in the world."

Bahorel laughs, wrapping his arms around Jehan's waist. "So does this count as our first date?"

"Maybe not, considering that neither of us even realised it was a date when we planned it," Jehan replies.

"Good. In that case, our first date can be at my place. This afternoon, if you want? I'll teach you how to make those red velvet cupcakes." 

"Best first date ever," Jehan murmurs. "And I know that convention dictates that I'm meant to wait until the end of _that_ date to kiss you but fuck conventions, I'm going to kiss you right now." 

Jehan's lips are sweet from xyr cupcake and Bahorel hums happily, kissing xem back. They've never been the type for rules, anyway.


End file.
